Talk:Temenos - Western Tower
Testimonials Solo'ed this today as 95BLU/DNC, Easy part is climbing the floors, hard part is doing it excedingly quick. had several Refresh (Status Effect) equipment inc - Mirage Jubbah, Wivre Hairpin with refresh buff, and Serpentes Cuffs and Serpentes Sabots, the way up is pretty standard, kill one and then bolt straight thru to the warp platform timing the mobs attacks to the warp to go straight up, if theres too many, i'd Dream Flower then warp, used several Hi-Elixir and Super Ether before the birds to have mp ready then Whirl of Rage and Dream Flower then spam each bird with heavy spells prefering Delta Thrust and Heavy Strike for their mp conservation, i used Sudden Lunge too since its stun lasts long and helps lower dmg taken. This can either be easy or hard depending if you get even a single TE along the way up, but mp ethers are quite eccentual in my oppinion --Stratusx 15:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ~~'Decently easy Solo as 99THF/DNC' Use 2hr on last floor with 300TP Bully Rudra's Storm to rush kill at least one bird then 5 Finishing Move Reversing Flourish for a quick WS on the next before switching into -PDT gear, Drain Samba and chilling in a corner Curing yourself till they all die. Besides the final floor you only need to worry about Petrification gaze attack from the lizards (turn around to evade it). But be aware monsters still hit hard since defense and level check mean next to nothing for players. Level 6 Map I will note this next time I go there but I'm 95% sure that the level 6 map is incorrect. I clearly remember two Pugils always being on the raised section and we slept one of them as our method of pulling. I think one may also roam between the rooms but, again, I'm unsure and will take note of this next time I am there. --Russta 14:35, 26 March 2006 (PST) ---- Yes, that's how I remember it, too, but I'm not sure how to submit corrections to Simple is the Best. --Valyana 21:34, 26 March 2006 (PST) Linking mobs The birds on level 6 will link no matter if you pull from behind or not. 2'nd time doing it and same result when pulled from behind. -- Apelila 17:22, 30 March 2007 Floor 5 map The map of the 5th floor is in mirror image. You start east (the exit on the east side on the 4th floor), have to move west (you start west on the 6th floor). The current map shows the opposite. BLU AF+1 item Luminian Thread dropped on the beetle floor. --Ziggomatic 02:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Coin Yield Completed this today with a group of 12. No THFs were present (no THF2/3) but several were subbing THF. We defeated every single mob and got 5 item chests, and only got 45 coins total. Edited page to reflect possible variance in yield. I rocky 03:56, 30 September 2008 (UTC) We had 9 ppl on our run today, with 1 THF, and had 3 item chests (including last chest). We killed every mob and got 57 coins. Will update the coin range. Amarok! 09:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Group of 12 people, killed every mob with TH4. Item chest on all floors apart from Pugil (floor 6). Coin Yield = 66 :D Babekeke Drops Log * 2006-02-02 3:43-4:59 EST Iceday 67%, TH2 *#5/9; time, restore, 6+RDM *#4/9; time, 5+BRD *#4/6; time, restore *#7/9; time, restore *#2/6; time, restore, 6+SMN+MNK *#3/6; time, 6+SMN *#4/6; 6+SAM * 2006-03-02 3:42-5:00 EST Firesday 0%, TH1 *#4/9; time, restore *#3/9; time, restore *#2/6; 4+BRD *#3/9; restore *#4/6; time, 7+WAR+WHM *#4/6; time *#4/6; 6+BRD * 2006-03-23 3:52-5:10 EST Lightningday 50%, TH1 *#6/9; time, restore, 4+SAM *#4/9; time, restore, 6+RDM+DRK *#2/6; time, 7+SAM *#3/9; restore, 6+SAM+BST *#3/6; time, restore, 8+RDM *#4/6; restore *#0/6; 7+BRD * 2006-06-05 2:49-4:07 EDT Lightningday 50%, TH1 *#5/9; time, restore *#5/9; time, restore, 6+SAM *#4/6; 5+SAM *#4/9; time, restore *#2/6; time, 8+BRD *#3/6; time *#1/6; 6+BRD * 2008-09-14 dunno time *#9/9; restore, 4+SAM *#9/9; restore *#3/6; nothing *#F##K you, worst drop rates ever!